bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Underwars
}} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 25%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em; float:right" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: } }}"|' ' |} Underwars was an MAS by Vezon The Piraka, Arc1110 and Zero the Vampire. The series was roughly based on the 1995 Serbian film by Emir Kusturica Underground. Although it managed to get some praise and had a small following, it greatly suffered from author procrastination leading to VTP (suggested by Arc) to make a rushed season finale comic and end the series. A sequel to the story is currently in development heck. The Story Synopsis Underwars tells the story of 5 Matoran in a bomb shelter while a war takes place. This later evolves into some more serious events with some mild comic relief but eventually one of them escapes without anyone knowing and becomes a cruel tyrant during a time of Cold War and misery, thus tricking them to stay in the bomb shelter. Eventually another one of them grows suspicious and tries to escape as well, causing the others to follow him. This soon evolves into a set of surreal war scenarios and some rather serious themes. Plot The series begins with Arc, VTP and Zero having returned from a party tired. However they meet Rutok who was worried about how long they were out and soon gets annoyed saying "Let me guess, you were partying and drinking beer." to which VTP replies "NO. We were drinking wine, partying AND listening to jive music." Rutok is annoyed and gives them a harsh warning. The gang ignore him and head off to sleep. Then we see an anonymous tyrant plotting a bombing. After that, we see three Random Matoran walking in a grassy field, only to be blown up by a devastating explosion. The devastation then rapidly spreads and we find out that there were few survivors, however this changes to "few competent survivors". We then see the aftermath of the bombing, everything left in ruins. We then see a couple of survivors leaving for their shelters, only to be killed by the anonymous tyrant's minions. We then see VTP commenting that he doesn't hear any bombing noises and tries to open the door leading to the stairs, only to be interrupted by Lehrix who warns him that they might have moved further. VTP and Lehrix talk, with Lehrix sharing his thoughts believing that the bombing may be a part of a larger operation. VTP then asks how long they have been in the shelter, with Lehrix replying "About 3 years. Feels much longer though." We then see a tank firing a devastating blast at an armed structure, resulting in a blast so loud it drastically shakes the shelter. The anonymous tyrant then appears saying that the bomb shelters in which people are hiding must be raided. We then see a group of skeleton minions searching the dry and polluted lands, one of them trips on the bomb shelter entrance and it is uncovered. Zero hears the thud and wonders what it was. The minions then inform their master (the anonymous tyrant) that they have uncovered a bomb shelter. He tells them to prepare their guns and call their fellow troops. The minion sends out a distress signal and they invade the shelter. Zero keeps hearing marching noises which get louder and louder until one of the minions (carrying a pistol) opens the door with brute force, knocking Zero away who thuds on the floor. A skeleton chases him saying "Surrender or die", however Zero runs. The minion shoots the lightbulb and tells Zero that he has no chance of survival. However Zero suddenly vanishes. He panics and tells the group that a troop of skeletons have invaded the shelters. VTP tells him that he believes it is time to use the emergency weapons glass and throws his fish can away, bonking Hukiti. VTP grabs a hammer and breaks the glass. The group take their weapons and defeat a couple of skeletons. Zero is injured, but a giant bandage heals him. We then see the tyrant again saying that the plan is falling into place. Arc, VTP and Rutok escape the shelter (ironically leaving Zero behind). The tyrant then says that they will fall one by one, at which suddenly the outside background majorly darkens. Later, a group of skeletons appear and as such VTP and Arc run. Zero says "Wait up!" but the skeletons approach and he runs with Lehrix. One of the skeletons shoots VTP in the leg. Arc then brings out a big gun and destroys them. We then see Zero, Rutok, Hukiti and Lehrix running. Lehrix says that he knows about a place they can go to. Arc grabs a first aid kit and heals VTP's wound. VTP then says that they must flee, however Arc asks about Zero and the others to which VTP responds that they can save themselves. Arc says that he knows a city they can go to and they head for it. We then see Lehrix leading the group again... later, the anonymous tyrant is visited by someone. He informs his master that the skeletons are being defeated and that they need a new soldier design. They are sent for a test run, terrorizing the city and knocking Zero out. Arc and VTP are seen fighting and are helped by one of these soldiers who is caught and about to be executed for being a traitor, only for VTP to suddenly appear, hurling himself at the soldiers... The story then cuts to the city burning with the team suggesting to move to an underground civilization, as the war has devastated Earth too much. Suddenly, as the group is about to leave, two survivors appear and join them. They run as the flame engulfs everything. Meanwhile, Lehrix and the tyrant are attacked by their skeletons who were ordered to kill them by a new, third villain. Characters *Vezon The Piraka *Arc1110 *Zero the Vampire *Lehrix *Rutok *Hukiti *Anonymous tyrant *Skeleton minions *Soldiers External links *BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Abandoned Series Category:Plot-Oriented Comics